


Drabblefest

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Crossdressing Kink, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles para o segundo Drabblefest do Potter Slash Fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabblefest

**Author's Note:**

> Lembrem-se: drabbles são microfics contendo exatamente 100 palavras. Elas são independentes e sua sequência não faz sentido.

Título: O que deveria ter acontecido na madrugada do Halloween em 1981  
Palavra: Sangue  
Censura: PG  
Par: AD/SS  
Disclaimer: Infelizmente são da loura má. Eles se divertem mais comigo!  
Spoilers: spoilers DH  
Nota: Ainda bem que títulos não entram na contagem de palavras...

  


**O que deveria ter acontecido na madrugada do Halloween de 1981**

  


O ruído que fazia era de um animal ferido. Sim, ele se sentia mortalmente ferido, como se sangue jorrasse de seu corpo.

  


– Eu queria... ter morrido...

  


– E de que adiantaria? - disse Dumbledore, frio.

  


– Mortos...! Todos!...

  


Severus afundou a cabeça e soluçou, a dor ameaçando parti-lo em dois.

  


Para seu espanto, dois braços magros o envolveram. O toque foi inesperado, mas o mais surpreendente foi o conforto e alívio que o gesto proporcionou. Severus afundou-se em mantos púrpuras, agarrando-se ao seu mentor.

  


Lágrimas rolaram de olhos azuis cheios de compaixão. Dumbledore abraçou Severus com carinho.

  


– Shhh. Eu estou aqui, meu rapaz...

  


* * *

  


Título: Experiência  
Palavra: Segredo  
Censura: PG  
Par: Snape/Harry  
Disclaimer: não são meus, infelizmente  
Spoilers: livros 1 a 3

**Experiência**

  


No início, Severus Snape tinha medo. Jovem, inseguro, cheio de segredos, a necessidade de sigilo, o risco de perigo mortal a cada missão, sempre. A tensão o esmagava por dentro. O trabalho de espião o deixava de cabelo em pé.

  


Tudo ficou mais difícil depois que ele descobriu o tipo de sentimentos que tinha pelo maldito garoto.

  


Então, a pressão começou a aliviar. Ele começou a ficar mais seguro. Aprendeu a medir palavras, a observar padrões, a se preservar e a proteger o garoto. Ele estava adquirindo experiência, notou.

  


E Severus Snape não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

  


* * *

Título: Alarme  
Palavra: Banheira  
Censura: PG  
Par: Snape/Harry  
Disclaimer: não são meus, infelizmente  
Spoilers: livros 1 a 3

  


**Alarme**

  


Harry acordou com o alarme mágico que ele mesmo programara. Coração acelerado, desorientado, ele agarrou a varinha primeiro e olhou em volta depois. Estava sozinho na cama. Então se lembrou de que adormecera esperando Severus. Seu amante tinha sido chamado pela Marca Negra.

  


O coração se acelerou mais até que ele viu o relógio na parede. O ponteiro com o rosto de Severus marcava "nas masmorras".

  


– Sev...?

  


Harry pôs um roupão, intrigado. O mistério se resolveu no banheiro. Harry se encostou à porta, um sorriso afetuoso ao ver a cena diante de si.

  


Severus adormecera na banheira.

  


De novo.

  


* * *

Título: Sem queixas  
Palavra: Separação  
Censura: NC-17  
Par: Snape/Harry  
Disclaimer: não são meus, infelizmente  
Spoilers: livros 1 a 3

  


Quando ele sentiu a boca de Harry fechar-se em torno de sua ereção rígida, Severus perdeu totalmente a capacidade de raciocínio, esparramado na cama. Ele tentou evitar agarrar-se aos cabelos do jovem. Harry não gostava de ser empurrado.

  


Contudo, Severus estava lânguido e passivo quando Harry decidiu fazê-los mudar de posição. Quando sua ereção perdeu o calor úmido da boca de Harry, Severus quase reclamou da separação. Mas ao sentir o membro de Harry pedindo passagem entre seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o calor úmido voltava à sua ereção, num extraordinário e divino 69, Severus esqueceu qualquer crítica.

* * *

Título: Perdido  
Palavra: Sonho, família, fetiche, vermelho  
Censura: R  
Par: Snape/Harry para mim, mas pode ser outro  
Disclaimer: Se eles fossem meus, eles fariam isso o tempo todo...  
Spoilers: não estraga DH

  


**Perdido**

  


O vestido vermelho emoldura-lhe o corpo de maneira indecente. Não é uma imagem a ser mostrada num jantar em família. Engulo em seco.

  


Não parece ser real. Parece ser um sonho, um que faz você ter que esconder os lençóis.

  


O modelo é completo, com anágua, meia arrastão, maquiagem, gargantilha, sandália alta. Os lábios vermelhos como o vestido, num biquinho, como em súplica, prestes a soltar um gemido, um suspiro.

  


Inferno. Como esse menino descobriu o meu fetiche?

  


Ele se aproxima, o salto fazendo toc-toc. Meu coração soa mais alto.

  


Meu corpo vibra. Minha ereção quase explode.

  


Estou perdido.


End file.
